


i guess that's destiny doing it right

by guitarstrings



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Also thank goodness I finally managed to get this done, F/F, Fluff, Some canon situations but with my own twist, and some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: (Up until now, she’d been selfish, thinking the move was for her. Another shot at life, a chance to put her best foot forward.But now she understands. Fate doesn’t take just one person into account, it takes both halves into it.It didn’t bring just her to Pop’s that night they first met, it brought Betty there, too, and made sure she stayed there until Veronica walked in.Ultimately, however, it was up to them what to make of it. To decide where they would lead things, and how they were going to get there.And Veronica isn’t going to let this chance slip away.She isn’t going to let Betty slip away.)





	i guess that's destiny doing it right

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally back! And yes, the title of this fic has once again been taken from another of Ed Sheeran's songs, "Barcelona". 
> 
> Other songs that inspired this fic:
> 
> Written in the Stars by Westlife  
> Born for You by David Pomeranz

_Fate. Destiny._

Veronica has heard and read stories of people unknowingly brought together by these unseen forces. Two strangers living in completely different worlds, eventually to be thrust together in the same place and at the same time just so they could meet.

And if they played their cards right, _if_ it was destiny’s wish, they fall in love with each other.

To others, it might seem like a ridiculous notion, an absurd idea made up by some person obsessed with romance. A fairy tale, so to speak.

But Veronica?

Veronica believes in it the way she believes there are countless stars in the sky at night.

And the farther they drive away from New York, the more of them she sees. Tiny dots in the sky, blinking and shining in the darkness.

She would have appreciated them more if it weren’t for her current circumstances, because by some cruel twist of fate, everything had been _ripped_ right out of her hands.

Her home, her status, her _father._

On instinct, Veronica clutches at her pearls, and she again wonders what the universe has in store for her this time.

She’s still numb and dazed from the events that happened right after the FBI raided the party and snapped the handcuffs on her father’s wrists, shouting things about his being a fraud and embezzling funds and the like.

What came next had been a blur after that. The next thing she knew, her mom was hurriedly packing their bags and they were on their way to God knows where.

(Destiny can be cruel too, she had thought bitterly, as she shoved whatever she could grasp into the largest bag she could find.

It was as if she had been given the cruelest fate imaginable, but then again, maybe it was divine retribution. Karma. Payback.

Maybe she deserved it, after every terrible thing she’s done and said.

No.

While she read the insults and nasty comments left on her social media accounts regarding her father’s controversial arrest and her vindictive behavior, she already knew the answer.

She _does_ deserve it.)

“Mija?”

Veronica eases her grip on her necklace, glances at her mom.

“Hmm?” she answers despondently, not bothering to pretend to at least sound okay.

How _can_ she be okay after this? After all the accusations hurled at her father?

“We’ll be in Riverdale soon,” Hermione says gently.

Veronica simply nods and stares back outside the window, watching the scenery pass by in a blur.

She doesn’t know where Riverdale is, or what it’s like, but despite everything she’s been through the past week, she could still feel a glimmer of hope that maybe, just _maybe,_ there’s something good in store for her there.

Whatever good thing that could possibly be left for someone like her.

* * *

 

She struts right into Pop’s later that night, silently observing the diner with a humble perspective. It’s surprisingly bigger than what she initially expected it to be, and it gives her a cozy feel. Other than her, there’s only a handful of people, including a redheaded boy and a blonde girl sitting together in a booth a little further ahead.

Her feet slows down of their own accord as the girl looks away from her companion, and their eyes meet.

She swears something clicks right at that moment, and the single word she comes up with in her head is this: _fate._

Veronica tugs down the hood of her cape, throat dry all of a sudden. The girl is still looking at her, eyes warm and a half-smile tugging at her lips. Veronica smiles back, hopes she doesn’t give away how dumbfounded and enchanted she is.

(Which, to be completely honest, is a first for Veronica.

She’s used to people stares as she walks by, their faces shining with admiration as she walks by. To people, both boys and girls, falling at their feet thinking of ways to impress her.

But this?

This is the first time she’s on the opposite side of the spectrum, and it scares and excites her at the same time.)

“How can I help you?”

Blinking, Veronica reluctantly peels her eyes away from the other girl, turning her attention towards the man who is now standing in front of her.

“Oh, I’m here to pick up orders for Lodge.”

“Two burgers, right? They’re almost done.”

Veronica nods and smiles politely, her gaze back on the girl as the man walks away.

“Hi,” she breathes out, more towards the girl than the boy. “I’m Veronica. Veronica Lodge.” She extends her hand, which the girl takes and gives a firm shake.

“I’m Betty Cooper,” the girl answers, then nods toward her companion. “And this is my friend, Archie Andrews.”

For the first time since she entered Pop’s, Veronica finally acknowledges Archie’s presence and graces him with a smile, then promptly looks back at Betty.

“Betty Cooper, so you’re my…”

“Peer mentor? Yep, that’s me,” Betty says with a tinge of enthusiasm, and Veronica, for the most part, can’t believe her good luck.

Ever since she learned the name of her peer mentor, Veronica had been trying to put a face to the name. It had proven to be an effective distraction from her unexpected fall from grace, and now she understands just exactly why.

Betty is beautiful, to say the least. She radiates warmth and an utmost sincerity Veronica had experienced only a few times in her life. Most of them coming from her mother and her father.

(It’s sad, she knows, but she didn’t let it get to her. Even from a young age, she understood that being rich meant people played nice with her simply because they wanted to feed on her money and status.

And she learned, oh how she learned to act the same.

Now, however, she gets it was wrong.

She never realized how much she needed a friend, a _real_ friend when everyone else turned their backs on her the very second she lost everything she’s ever known.

But with the way Betty is looking at her, without even a hint of vindictiveness and judgment, Veronica finally understands why out of the many places the universe could have thrown her in, it chose this small, strange town in the middle of nowhere.

The voice in the back of her head whispers, _you were destined to meet her._

And Veronica believes it.)

“Order for Lodge?”

“You ordered burgers, right? Pop’s burgers are _amazing_ ,” Betty says approvingly.

“Betty’s right. One bite and you’re gone,” Archie nods in agreement.

“I’ll hold you to your word then,” Veronica says solemnly, and it earns her a light, carefree laugh from Betty and a chuckle from Archie.

(But Betty’s laughter and sparkling eyes drown out Archie’s presence completely, and everything just falls into place.

They’re meant to be best friends; that much Veronica understands at this point in time.

Lord knows just how much her whole world will change with this fated meeting.)

“Well, you’ve must be hungry so we won’t keep you. See you tomorrow?” Betty asks, and Veronica nods.

“See you tomorrow,” Veronica affirms, flashing Betty a blinding smile before turning away with a flourish.

And, okay, she _might_ be showing off.

It works, because she can feel Betty’s eyes on her as she grabs her order and walks out of Pop’s.

(And it’s the kind that makes her giddy inside, instead of being smug when she can tell someone is watching her every step with undisguised awe.)

* * *

 

When she gets in the car, her smile is still plastered firmly in place that Hermione notices and pulls her in for a side hug.

“Did something good happen, mija?”

For the first time since they left New York, Veronica looks Hermione straight in the eye and nods in earnest.

“Someone good happened,” she says, softly, as she glances back as she watches Pop’s neon lights fade in the distance.

“Well,” Hermione starts, rubbing Veronica’s arm. “If you’re happy, mija, then I’m happy, too.”

( _Happy._

Veronica thought she’d never feel that way again, and yet, her short exchange with Betty changed that.

And as she replays the sound of Betty’s laughter in her head, Veronica is filled with hope and a settling warmth burrowing deep within her chest.

_She’s happy._ )

* * *

 

Betty takes her on a tour around Riverdale High, ticking off important details Veronica needs to remember while giving her a history of both the town and the school.

Veronica listens with rapt attention, mesmerized and taken by Betty’s soft, sweet voice and the way her ponytail bounces when she tilts or shakes or nods her head. She’s cute, too, wearing her pink cardigan and light denim jeans.

And- _oh God._ It then hits Veronica like a truck barreling straight into her at full speed.

She has a crush on Betty. A pretty damn big one at that, too.

Oh God, she hasn’t even been in this town for a whole twenty-four hours but here she is, already harboring a giant crush on someone she’s known for pretty much the same amount of time.

She’s screwed. She is _so_ screwed.

“Do you have any questions?”

Veronica blinks, looks up to meet Betty’s expectant gaze.

“Oh, uhm, no questions,” Veronica stalls, then mentally slaps herself.

_Uhm? Really, Veronica? Since when did you start saying uhm around other people?_

She has to redeem herself from this. No way is she leaving things be this way.

“You’re a fantastic tour guide, by the way.” Veronica smiles disarmingly at Betty. “And I mean it.”

“T-thanks,” Betty blushes, scratches her cheek.

Veronica feels giddy and proud of herself for being able to evoke such a reaction from Betty. And oh, she’d love to see that again.

Maybe she could even sweep Betty off her feet sometime.

She’s about to say something else when someone else drops in on their conversation. Betty introduces the newcomer, Kevin Keller, who flashes Veronica a grin and gives her a quick rundown of the social scene in Riverdale.

Which isn’t much, by the way.

Then again, Riverdale _is_ a small town, so Veronica didn’t expect much to begin with.

(Betty, on the other hand, is a different story. Her presence makes this drab town interesting, and Veronica thinks she’s lucky Betty had been assigned as her guide.

Someone else could have been her peer mentor, or Betty could have been a year higher or lower than her. Betty could have even lived in another town, or she and her mom could have moved somewhere else.  

The possibilities of them not being able to meet were endless, and the more time Veronica spends with Betty, the more she dreads thinking of those odds.

She thanks the stars for choosing to lead her here, at this place in time where she got to know Betty.

And she swears she’s not going to make them regret it.)

“So, is it true what they say about your dad?” Kevin asks, too casual for Veronica’s liking.

The mood instantly shifts, and Betty shoots Kevin a warning look for which Veronica is grateful. But the damage has been done.

(She tried not to think about it. Tried not to wonder if her father had been dishonest in his business dealings from the start. Of which of the things he told her were lies.

If he’d lied been lying to her since the beginning.)

Veronica swallows, folds her arms across her chest. Instinct tells her to build her walls high up around her, to give a biting response to the equally biting question.

The only thing that stops her from lapsing back into the old Veronica is Betty’s hand on her back and the silent look she gives that she doesn’t have to answer Kevin.

It has Veronica wondering if Betty can also somehow feel the connection between them.

“Anyway, we’ve gotta go now. See you later, Kev,” Betty says with an edge of finality in her voice, and to Veronica’s relief, Kevin backs off.

After Kevin leaves, Betty gently clasps her hand around Veronica’s wrist and whispers, “Sorry about that. Kevin can be pretty blunt sometimes.”

“No, it’s okay,” Veronica breathes out, tries not to dwell too much on the sensation of Betty’s touch. “It’s natural people would be curious about my… about my dad. I get that.”

Betty bites her lip, a thoughtful expression on her face. “Maybe so, but that doesn’t give them the right to pry or judge you.”

Veronica sighs, the faces of the people she’s tortured and manipulated coming back to haunt her. Every hurtful word, every harsh remark she’s thrown.

“The thing is, Betty, I _do_ deserve it. If you knew the crowd I hang out with in New York, or half the things I did back then? You’d think so, too,” Veronica laughs humorlessly. “You’re smart, Betty, and you do know, don’t you?”

“I have heard and read some of it…” Betty admits with a twinge of guilt, as though Veronica’s past was some secret she isn’t supposed to be aware of.

“Betty-“

“-but,” Betty squeezes Veronica’s wrist, smiling gently at her. “Don’t you think everybody deserves a second chance?”

The words slam right into Veronica’s chest, her head spinning at how sweet, kind Betty could possibly mean that. True, she’d thought of her life at Riverdale as a fresh start, even though she believed she didn’t deserve it.

And really, if Betty keeps this up, Veronica doesn’t know how she’s going to deal with this. Betty may not know it, but every little thing she does chips away at Veronica’s icy walls slowly but surely, little by little.

(Veronica’s natural instinct had been to freeze back up, to repel whoever tried to break past her icy façade. She hadn’t really known _why,_ all she knew was that she _had to._

For her own protection to keep herself from getting hurt, or to show the world nothing could break her, she couldn’t tell. Maybe it was a bit of both, given her upbringing and how easily those on top could be destroyed the moment they showed the slightest hint of vulnerability.

But Betty doesn’t make her feel that way. The sincerity in her eyes tells Veronica it’s okay - that she’s not going to take advantage should Veronica choose to show the chips in her armor.

So Veronica decides to do just that.)

“Thank you, Betty,” Veronica murmurs, allowing herself to sound unguarded.

“Anytime,” Betty gives her wrist one last squeeze before dropping her hand, and Veronica finds herself wishing she didn’t. “And oh, I’ve got just the thing that’ll make you feel better.”

“Not the cafeteria food, I hope?” Veronica wrinkles her nose in mock disgust.

Betty laughs and shakes her head. “Nope, don’t worry. Just meet me at the entrance after school.”

“Then it’s a date,” Veronica says charmingly, causing Betty to blush again and rub the back of her neck.

“Y-yeah,” Betty’s voice cracks, face turning redder as Veronica loops their arms together.

Veronica can only do so much to stop herself from blurting out loud how cute she finds Betty to be.

* * *

 

Veronica isn’t surprised when Betty takes her to Pop’s after school. It seems to be everyone’s go-to place in Riverdale, if not the _only_ one.

What did surprise her, though, was that the burger she had for dinner last night was better than the burgers she had in New York.

(Yes, the Veronica Lodge ate those kinds of food from time to time.

So what?)

“Sorry, this is the best place I know,” Betty smiles sheepishly.

“Please, don’t apologize,” Veronica says reassuringly, smiles up at Betty. “You were right, by the way.”

“About what?” Betty asks in confusion.

“Dear me, don’t tell me you’ve already forgotten,” Veronica teases, nudges Betty’s shoulder. “I meant the burgers. They were as good as you said they were.”

“I- oh,” Betty blinks, chuckling. “I’m glad you loved them.”

“I do, and if I’m right, you want me to try something else on the menu, don’t you?”

“You got me,” Betty grins, ushers Veronica to the nearest booth.

“So, what are you going to have me try next?” Veronica asks as she slides in the seat opposite of Betty’s.

“The best thing Pop’s has on the menu,” Betty says solemnly, a playful glint in her eye.

Arching an eyebrow, Veronica leans over the table, elbows on the table and chin resting on her hands. “Oh? And what might that be?”

“The milkshakes,” Betty whispers, green eyes dancing underneath the warm, orange lights.

Veronica nearly sucks in a breath at how Betty’s eyes shine, barely manages to compose herself at the last second.

(It makes Veronica feel as though they’d known each other forever. As though she’d forgotten important pieces of memories from a life so long ago, only to remember them every time she looks at Betty.

Funnily enough, that’s _exactly_ how Veronica felt the moment their eyes met.

As though she knew Betty from a past life, and for every time they meet in the next, they have to relearn each other while at the same time feeling that sense of familiarity, of comfort.

Of home.

Call Veronica silly for thinking of such things, but past lives or not, she believes this was meant to be.)

“So, what flavor do you recommend I try?” Veronica asks, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

“I usually go for vanilla,” Betty flushes, probably thinks it makes her seem plain. Though Veronica thinks otherwise, and _no,_ that is not just her crush on Betty speaking. “But the double chocolate is good, too.”

“Then double chocolate for me it is,” Veronica decides easily, drums her fingers on the table as a way of resisting the temptation to cover Betty’s hand with her own.

“Alright, my treat,” Betty smiles, holds up her hand to call for the waiter.

“Wha- no, you don’t have to do that,” Veronica shakes her head, but Betty pays her no mind.

“I don’t, but I want to. Think of it as my way of welcoming you to Riverdale.”

Veronica’s about to deny her again, when Betty looks at her pleadingly and _oh all right._

“Fine,” Veronica concedes, which causes Betty’s face to light up and _dear God she’s already in too deep._

(Twenty-four hours.

That’s all it took for Veronica to be completely enraptured by Betty Cooper. Mesmerized by her green eyes and taken in by her damn cute self.

Twenty-four. Freaking. _Hours._

Sue her.

Actually, no, don’t sue her because she’s flat broke.)

“But I’m paying next time,” Veronica says with a tone that leaves no room for argument, and Betty agrees with a nod and a half-smile.

Dammit.

( _Next time._

She didn’t think too much before she said it. It just seemed… _right._ Like there was nothing else to say.

It also felt like a promise. A promise that she’ll get to share more moments like this with Betty the next time, and the next, and the next, and the next.

And truth be told, that’s all Veronica wants.)

* * *

 

This is _not_ what Veronica meant when she told herself she wanted to get to know Betty more.

Not Betty’s voice barely above a whisper as she answers Cheryl’s spiteful questions regarding Jason and her sister Polly’s relationship, and how it supposedly ties up with Cheryl’s hatred of her. Which Veronica neither understands nor sympathizes with, because whatever happened to Jason is _not_ Betty’s fault and yet Cheryl is making her feel like it is.

The thing is, Veronica recognizes exactly what Cheryl’s angle is here. It isn’t just to embarrass Betty or to guilt trip her.

No.

Cheryl was twisting the situation to try and scare Veronica from pursuing her friendship with Betty. This train of thought, of well-woven manipulation is something Veronica’s all too familiar with, so it doesn’t take her long to figure out Cheryl’s reasons for forcing Betty into a clearly uncomfortable position.

It’s as if Cheryl is silently asking her, _who would want to be friends with someone whose sibling is currently in a group home for being unstable?_

Well, too bad, Cheryl Bombshell.

Because _like hell_ anything’s going to stop Veronica from befriending Betty.

And _oh,_ she can feel the old Veronica rising to the surface. Feels it coursing through her veins – a force Veronica doesn’t bother to control because _no way in hell_ is she letting Cheryl get away with this.

(She’s not entirely sure why she has the overwhelming urge to, but what Veronica does understand is she _has_ to defend Betty with everything she’s got.

And when, from the corner of her eye, Veronica sees Betty’s hands curl in on themselves, nails digging deep into her palms, the desire to _destroy_ Cheryl flares.

_Never ever_ cross a Lodge or the people they care about.

Because you won’t know what hit you if you so much as dare to try.)

 “…annihilate me.”

Oh, Veronica’s _really_ going to annihilate her. Never mind that the instructions were directed towards Betty, and not her.

“I just-“ Betty unclenches her fists, clenches her jaw. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry about what happened to Jason. I can’t even imagine what you and your family must be going through.”

_What?_

Veronica scrunches her eyebrows, tries to comprehend as to why Betty was apologizing for something that isn’t her fault, and to someone who clearly has made it their personal mission to make her life a living hell.

The worst part is, she sounds like she’s convinced herself that she deserves part of the blame in this mess.

“Right.” Cheryl turns to Veronica, all forced cheer as she says, “Veronica! Welcome to the River Vixens!”

If it weren’t for the fact that Cheryl had been blatantly harassing Betty, Veronica might have been happy. But she was, and Veronica is anything _but_ happy.

“Betty, better luck next time,” Cheryl forces out vindictively, and oh, that is the final straw.

_If you want annihilation, then you’re getting it._

“What, why?” Veronica steps forward, arches an eyebrow in challenge. “Because you couldn’t bully Betty into being a bitch?”

The lapse back into the old Veronica, the head bitch who knew the right words to say to taunt and push someone’s buttons, was easy. Never one to back down from a challenge, Veronica gives Cheryl a hard stare as she gives her a piece of her mind, _tears her to shreds,_ so to speak.

_Sorry, Cheryl, but you’ve finally found your match._

By the end of it, Cheryl is staring back at Veronica with a mix of anger and a hint of fear. They silently square off, Veronica daring Cheryl to defy her.

It goes on for a few more seconds, until Cheryl backs down and mutters, “Fine.”

“Thank you,” Veronica smiles tightly, turns back to face Betty who is standing shock-still, palms lying flat at her sides. Lipstick still smearing her lips.

(The kiss had been nothing short of impulsive, Veronica admits. A reckless move on her part born from the giant crush she’d been harboring on Betty.

She saw the opportunity, and so she seized it.

And she’ll seize whatever chances come along her way.)

“Come on, Betty,” Veronica murmurs, stretches out her hand. Wordlessly, Betty nods and takes her hand, and Veronica feels the fresh wounds lining her palms.

It makes her wonder how long Betty has been doing this, if this was her reflex when she’s backed into a corner.

Well, whatever the reason was, Veronica’s going to make sure she helps Betty however way she can.

Come hell or high water, Veronica vows to herself she will.

She leads Betty into the locker room, taking the first aid kit she sees hanging on the wall. They sit on the bench, Veronica gently cradling Betty’s hands.

What she sees sends a pang to her heart – fresh, reddened, half-moon crescents on top of faded ones, scars littering the expanse of Betty’s palms.

Frowning, Veronica absentmindedly traces the patterns with her fingertips, wishes she could have arrived in Riverdale sooner. Years before, maybe, just so she could have prevented this.

Prevented Betty from hurting herself.

So she curses fate once again, because maybe, if maybe it had just brought her sooner to this godforsaken town, Betty might not have had to go through this on her own.

“Here,” Veronica says softly, slides her hand underneath Betty’s and wipes the blood clean from her palms and carefully puts some ointment on the wounds.

“Why are you still being so nice?” Betty asks, breaking the silence.

Stopping for a moment, Veronica looks up and sees Betty’s conflicted expression. As though she can’t grasp the concept of someone caring about her.

Someone who, until just a week ago, was a complete stranger to her.

“That should have scared you away,” Betty continues, torn, as she casts her gaze downwards. “It should have,” she adds the last part quietly, but Veronica hears it all the same.

“Because, my dear Betty,” Veronica starts, a ghost of a smile playing at her lips. “You are a girl worth fighting for, and I don’t care what Cheryl or anyone says about you.”

“I-“ Betty’s breath catches, eyes misty as she whispers, “Thank you. I know the reasons for you being here aren’t good, but…” she pauses, curls her palm over Veronica’s hand. “I’m glad you’re here.”

The quiet admission causes Veronica’s heart to stutter, and it’s then she realizes the _real_ reason why the universe sent her here.

(Up until now, she’d been selfish, thinking the move was _for_ her. Another shot at life, a chance to put her best foot forward.

But now she understands. Fate doesn’t take just _one_ person into account, it takes _both_ halves into it.

It didn’t bring just her to Pop’s that night they first met, it brought _Betty_ there, too, and made sure she stayed there until Veronica walked in.

Ultimately, however, it was up to them what to make of it. To decide where they would lead things, and how they were going to get there.

And Veronica isn’t going to let this chance slip away.

She isn’t going to let _Betty_ slip away.)

Veronica smiles softly, brings the back of Betty’s hand to her lips. Brushes feather-light kisses along her knuckles.

“I’m glad I’m here, too,” she breathes, heart beating calmly and surely as she kisses Betty’s open palms.

(There will be consequences for this, Veronica knows.

For kissing Betty, for this intimacy she’s showing.

Whether they’re going to be for the better or for the worse, is what she has yet to see.

But what she does know deep inside is that their souls were connected, one way or another. Knows it in the way Betty looks at her, like she feels the same way Veronica feels.

The overflowing warmth in her eyes and the softness of her hands curled beneath Veronica’s tell her as much.)

* * *

 

(Somewhere in the future, Betty’s lips on hers confirms that _yes,_ she also felt that _click_ in her soul the moment their eyes first met on that fated meeting in that small diner in this small town.

The fates have been nothing but kind to them since then.

Kind enough to give her Betty’s hand, kind enough to have them sleep and wake up next to each other for as long as how many stars there are in the night sky.

And Veronica never cursed the fates again.)

**Author's Note:**

> Also, bonus points to whoever gets the reference for this line, “You are a girl worth fighting for..."


End file.
